


Castiel and the Lion King

by CastielLosechester, RoyalPain_and_the_Cat



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel funny, M/M, My First Destiel Fanfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-05
Updated: 2015-11-05
Packaged: 2018-04-30 04:29:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5150288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CastielLosechester/pseuds/CastielLosechester, https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoyalPain_and_the_Cat/pseuds/RoyalPain_and_the_Cat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel watches Lion King for the first time.</p><p>~short crack fic~</p>
            </blockquote>





	Castiel and the Lion King

Sam: Cas, last time you hunted with Dean, you were shaky, lying is not your specialty, plus you're still recovering from the curse.

Cas: I'll be fine Sam, please do not worry. I promise. Just let me help.

Sam: Cas! Stay here and watch a movie. You've already helped us a lot, we need to help you.

Cas: I would rather help you and Dean than watch the pizza man slap the babysitter in the rear.

Sam: you don't have to watch that... *disgusted face* here, let me put on the lion king and me and Dean are going to kick some butt. Stay here and watch the movie and research the case. *puts on lion king* *leaves with Dean*

Cas: So I'll just... wait here then? *glances at movie* What is this? The drawings are moving?

*2 hours later, Sam and Dean return*

Dean: hey Cas

Sam: his eyes are wide, so close to the tv screen.

Dean: *tries to get cas's attention*

Cas: Why does the monkey continue to lift the lion cub above the cliff? What if he drops the lion?

Dean: it's a movie Cas. * looks at Sam and whispers* what did you do?

Cas: This movie does not make sense. How do the animals understand each other?

Sam: it's a cartoon Cas, it's pretend

Cas: Ah, pretend. Like children do when they are playing a game?

Dean: umm yeah Cas... So have you found anything about the case in Tennessee.

Cas: No but I need to find out how the little animal changed its voice so quickly. Sam, Dean do you know? You must be familiar with the picture moving culture.

*Sam and Dean look at each other with blank expressions.*

Sam: Cas, it's a thing called puberty, where someone goes from a child to an adult. It's..

Cas: Dean, have you ever been through puberty?

Sam: *tries to hold in his smile*

Dean: Ummm.. Alright Cas, it's time to put an end to the lion king business and get back to work.

Cas: but this thing called puberty must hurt, but it seemed joyful for that little lion.

Dean: CAS!

Cas: I apologize. *makes sad puppy face* but I still have a question...

Dean: *sigh* ok Cas what is it?

Cas: How could the monkey tell what was happening to the lion through a tree and know the future and.. Dean: Cas, he's a magical monkey ok! Don't question it! *annoyed* now let's get back to work someone's life is in danger.

Cas: Hakuna Matata! What a wonderful phrase Hakuna Matata! Ain't no passing craze It means no worries for the rest of your days It's our problem-free philosophy..

Dean: CAS! 

Cas: *smiles and whispers* Hakuna Matata 

Dean: S.O.B!


End file.
